Paréntesis
by HikariCaelum
Summary: "[...] en recuerdos lejanos que saben a verano, en pensamientos olvidados que huelen a mar y en reflexiones profundas que parecen demasiado frágiles como para ser ciertas". Pequeña reflexión de Edmund situada al principio del cuarto libro.


**~ Paréntesis ~**

**.**

_Un paréntesis_. Solo necesito eso, un descanso, que alguien grite: _¡tiempo muerto!_ Y me pueda parar a pensar durante unos instantes.

Pero claro, eso no va a pasar. Suspiro pasándome una mano por el pelo y desordenándomelo por completo. Lucy me mira con curiosidad pero yo me limitó a dedicarle una pequeña sonrisa para dejarla tranquila. Miro por la ventanilla del tren ignorando a mis hermanos que, cómo no, están enfrascados en una nueva discusión. Bueno, _nueva_ no es un término con el que poder referirse a ella porque es la misma de siempre.

Día tras día, noche tras noche, Susan intenta convencer a Peter de que todo es como debía ser, de que nosotros debemos estudiar, crecer y vivir nuestras _vidas normales_. Y el mayor de los Pevensie siempre replica lo mismo, que él es un rey, que él es Peter el Magnífico, que ya no es un niño.

En eso tiene _toda la razón_. Aunque nunca lo diría en voz alta. Solo serviría para que Susan me lanzase una mirada envenenada y para que Peter se creyese que pienso como él. _Y no es así_.

Vale, es cierto que nosotros crecimos en Narnia. Ahora somos adultos encerrados en el cuerpo de unos niños, personas que hemos vivido mucho pero a la que se nos atribuye poco. Todo eso es _verdad_. Pero no lo demostramos discutiendo lo mismo una y otra vez y peleando con cualquiera que nos eche el aliento, como hace Peter. Tampoco ayuda ignorar todo lo que hemos pasado y centrarnos en nosotros mismos, como hace Susan. De la única de la que no puedo tener queja es de Lucy. Como siempre ella se comporta de forma más sensata que ninguno a pesar de ser la pequeña.

Vuelvo a suspirar y ella me regala una sonrisa conciliadora, sabe que mi mal humor se debe a nuestros hermanos mayores. Los miro de reojo y descubro que me están mirando, al parecer han percibido mi suspiro. Me libro de las acusaciones que puedan hacerme porque por fin hemos llegado a nuestra parada.

Camino tras ellos enfrascado en mí mismo. En recuerdos_ lejanos_ que saben a verano, en pensamientos_ olvidados_ que huelen a mar y en reflexiones_ profundas_ que parecen demasiado frágiles como para ser ciertas.

Recuerdo con dolorosa claridad todo lo vivido en Narnia. La _culpabilidad_ de lo que hice con la Bruja blanca nunca se ha disipado del todo, creo que es eso lo que me ha impulsado a ser un defensor tan acérrimo de la justicia. No creo que me perdone a mí mismo lo sucedido y por eso no suelo plantar tanta cara a mis hermanos cuando sé que no llevan la razón. Al fin y al cabo nunca se borrará del todo de los ojos de Peter ese brillo cada vez que me mira de la traición que le seguirá doliendo.

Toda una vida como rey en Narnia no ha servido para que sienta que he redimido mis errores. _Pero __lo haré algún día._ Me perdonaré a mí mismo. Porque sé que solo era un niño que se sentía solo e incomprendido. Porque sé que ahora lo único que quiero es ayudar a los demás. Porque seré el defensor de los débiles.

¿Cómo me siento yo con esta nueva vida que en realidad es la que debería haber vivido? _No lo sé_.

Extraño Narnia más de lo que me atrevería a confesar. Pero otros sentimientos me impulsan a contestar a la pregunta. Si estamos de vuelta en nuestro mundo es porque ya no nos necesitaban en aquel. Regresamos sin querer pero eso es lo que ha querido el destino. Y _debe_ ser por algo, ¿no? Por eso no le doy la razón a Peter, porque no cuestiono los designios que van más allá de lo que nosotros logramos comprender.

Aunque en el fondo, _muy, muy_ en el fondo, sé que anhelo volver. Que siento que en algún momento nos volverán a necesitar. Que tendremos que salvarlos a todos y como regalo nos dejarán volver a vivir nuestras vidas allí. Porque ya la vida normal no esconde nada que pueda emocionarme de verdad. Me limito a ser una máquina, cada día me levanto, hago lo que se supone que debo hacer, y me vuelvo a acostar. Y así una y otra vez sin detenerme.

Al pensar en eso me doy cuenta de que me he detenido literalmente. Niego con la cabeza y miro hacia delante. Peter y Susan ni siquiera se han dado cuenta y siguen caminando mientras se gritan incoherencias. Sin embargo, Lucy está a mi lado tendiéndome la mano.

La miro en silencio. Sus ojos no han perdido ese brillo tan característico. _Esa valentía, esa fortaleza_... porque ella siempre será la mejor de nosotros cuatro, todos lo sabían, Aslan lo sabían. Cojo su mano y me sonríe con ganas. No puedo evitar devolverle el gesto y seguimos nuestro camino.

Tal vez _sí_ que regresemos a Narnia. Porque estoy seguro de que la necesitarán. No a Peter, que siempre creerá que la fuerza vence cualquier cosa; no a Susan, que quiere olvidarlo todo y centrarse en ella misma; no a mí, que traicioné y no me he perdonado aún a mí mismo. Pero sí a _ella_. Porque nadie tiene la fuerza que Lucy tiene.

Y entonces _sonrío_, no sé bien la razón, pero lo hago.


End file.
